In A Troubling Situation, What Do I Do?
by SmallNeko
Summary: Prussia feels really lonely lately. Hungary calls him to come over and he experiences something that will change what happens in his life from now on. 'BEWARE THE GRAYISH-WHITE THING! It's coming for you...'
1. All Alone

I didn't know that being alone could feel so…sad. It never had felt like this before. I always felt like being alone was a good thing, but now that I think about it, it just makes me want to cry. Why am I alone now? I could go annoy someone or- Or what? It's not like I have any friends anyway…Everyone just seems to hate me. I started to cry. I was always alone before. No one ever even bothers to talk to me unless I bothered them in some way…Why does no one like me? I always joke around all the time that I never ask serious questions like that…I want to talk to someone, but it's impossible for me. No one will call me. No one will listen to me. No one will ever- I heard my phone ring, which was playing Mein Gott. I hadn't remembered where I left my phone and was frantically searching for it. I heard the ringtone fade away right as I found my phone lying on the bathroom floor. Who was it? I looked at my phone; one new voicemail? I started to even wonder who could be calling me at midnight. I clicked a button on the phone and heard a voice.

"Hey Prussia. It's Hungary. I wanted to know if you want to hang out now." S-She what? She wants to know if I can hang out with her? I thought Hungary hated me. "If you ha-happen to get this now, then…please reply." I heard a beep. W-Was she crying? What's up with Hungary? Is she ok? I should just reply…I punched in Hungary's number then stared at it for awhile. I didn't click the call button. Why can't I call her? I feel like I just shouldn't…I can't…I don't want to be alone. I don't want to. Then why can't I press the button? Why can't I call her back? Maybe it's because I want to be sad on my own. I want to keep my thoughts to myself…I don't want to talk to anyone else…I feel like I should be alone, but at the same time I'm sad _because _I'm alone…I finally decided to call Hungary back. I pressed the call button. One ring…Two rings…Three rings…Four rings…Five rings…She's not even answering…Oh well, I guess I can just call her back tomorrow…I walked to my bedroom and got ready to go to sleep.

_I was running through a field. I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. I looked around the field. The grass was dead and the sky was as black as a raven. I felt hopeless. I fell down, now lying in the brown dead grass. I looked up at the sky. It was black…Completely black, even considering that the grass looked like there was light shedding on it, there was none. I felt lonely and unwanted, disrespected and unloved, sad and unhappy. I saw a bright red and orange light fly through the black sky. What was that? I stood up and I heard a loud noise. It came from a yellow patch of grass. I saw fire spread around the grass. I saw someone standing in the patch of yellow grass; it was Hungary. She's going to- A humongous rock crashed onto the yellow patch of grass, crushing Hungary with it. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. My voice was gone. I couldn't speak. I saw blood splattered all around the field. I started crying. Something came up behind me and stabbed me in the heart._

I woke up, screaming and starting to cry. Now, all my thoughts from last night were pouring out onto my pillow. I felt tears flow down my face like pouring rain from a storm. I don't want to be alone! I need to call Hungary! I picked up my phone from my bedside table and flipped it open. Two missed calls? Both were from Hungary. Both calls were from around 2 and 3 A.M. Why would she call me so early? I pushed the question aside and pressed the call button. One…Two…Three...Four…

"H-Hello?"

"Hi Hungary. It's Prussia."

"Prussia! I n-need you to come over now…please…"

**NOTE: My first sad story. Well, review! I hope you all like this story so far! Bye.**


	2. What Happened To You!

I drove to Hungary's house is less than ten minutes. She seemed upset or something. I'm really wondering what she could be so sad about. Once at Hungary's house, I knocked on her door.

"H-Hello?" She said, weakly.

"Hi Hungary."

"Hi Prussia." She opened the door slightly and allowed me in. I walked into her house. I hadn't seen Hungary in awhile, so I wondered what her house looked like now. I looked around. I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked at her kitchen. The whole room was splattered with blood. Wh-What the hell happened here?

"Hungary, why the hell is your kitchen full of blood?" I asked. Hungary was silent. She didn't even look at me when I asked the question. I-Is she ok? I remained silent as well for awhile more. I saw her crying.

"What happened?" I blurted out.

"N-Nothing…Nothing happened…" Hungary whispered.

"Something did happen! Tell me what's wrong!" I screamed. I looked at her. Her clothes were covered in blood. I need to get an answer from her!

"…I can't…tell you…" Hungary whispered. She started breathing heavily.

"TELL ME, NOW!" I shouted. I have never felt so…angry…or…what's the word? Was it sympathy? Sympathy…I don't want her to be hurt…I want her to tell me what happened!

"…I…" She managed to say. Nothing else was said after that. Wait…My dream? Was that a sign of this happening? I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HERE SOONER! GOD DAMNIT! I…I can…still save her…right? I ran to Hungary. She had fallen on the ground. When I looked at her, I saw numerous stab wounds, gun shots, and cuts. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" I yelled.

"It was…just a…"

"Just a what?"

"…It was a human…but it was deformed, and…and it had grayish-white skin. It was horrendous to look at…It had the brightest shade of red in its eyes…" Hungary explained. I need to help her…but how? I ran into her kitchen, picking up a first-aid kit I found on a counter. I opened it up and took out the gauze, scissors, and bandages. In a little less than five minutes, I put the gauze on her and patched up the wounds and cuts with the bandages. At least…I stopped the bleeding…I stood up.

"Th-Thank you for helping me Prussia." Hungary said, standing back up. She seemed better than before, but she was still hurt badly.

"The Awesome Me couldn't just stand there while you were in pain! I had to be a hero, as America would say!" I said. Hungary laughed a bit. I asked her if she wanted to stay at my house for a couple days, just to be safe. Hungary agreed. It would also…maybe…rid me of this lonely feeling…Hungary got together some things that she said she just couldn't live without and then we both got inside my car and drove back to my house.

When we got back, I noticed I had locked myself out of the house. Hungary was now scolding me that I shouldn't have forgotten my keys before I left the house. I told her it was because I was in a rush to get to her house. I had a good idea, though. I walked over to the window next to the door and opened it.

"Good thing I don't lock my windows right?" I said, laughing. I crawled through the window and opened the door. Hungary walked in carrying her stuff. She put her small bag of belongings down on my couch. I closed the door.

"I hope your feeling better Hungary." I spoke. She nodded. Something is still bugging her, I know it…I'm starting to think I shouldn't worry about my problems and should worry about someone elses…

**NOTE: I think I should change the title…I don't think, 'Why Do I Feel Lonely?' fits anymore…So if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me. And I'm not asking much, so don't get annoyed and say something like, 'It's your story, think of the title on your own!' because that would be just a smidge rude. Well, bye! **


	3. The Field of The Mind

"I'm bored, Prussia…Do you have anything to do?" Hungary asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you brought stuff with you to do!" I replied.

"Oh. Yeah I did! I'll read some doujinshi!" Hungary exclaimed.

"What's doujinshi?" I asked.

"It's self-made manga. I got some from Japan. I asked him if he could give me some with yaoi in it and he sighed, left the room, and came back with a whole pile of it! I was so glad!" Hungary explained.

"Oh…Why do you even like that stuff?" I grunted.

"It's cute~ Plus, the art is so cool!" Hungary shouted. I walked over to my TV and turned it on. The first thing to come on was a horror movie called _The Descent_. It looked creepy, mostly because the second it turned on a girl was being attacked by a grayish-white- wait…Grayish-white? Human? Deformed?

"Um…Hungary…Didn't you say that a grayish-white thing attacked you? And it looked human, but was deformed?"

"Yeah, why?" Hungary said, looking up from her 'doujinshi' to look at the TV. I heard her gasp.

"Uh…It did sort of look like that thing…but it had red eyes…that thing doesn't have red eyes…and…it was…more terrifying than that-" Hungary said, cutting her words off. She started to hold her head and scream.

"H-Hungary? What's wrong?" I screamed.

Hungary's POV:

'_Wh-Where are you taking me!' I screamed to a voice in my mind. The grayish-white thing appeared again and was taking me away to a field. A weird and ominous field…I fell down into a hole in the field's brown, dead grass. _

'_Please! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!' I yelled, pounding my fists onto the risen ground around the inside of the hole. I saw the thing run as fast as a jet, crawling, sprinting, towards me. It fell into the hole, scratching, biting, and clawing, at me…I felt the blood flowing out of my body, slowly. I screamed and cried for someone to save me. I wasn't sure it was even possible anymore…That's when I saw a bright flashing white light. _

"HUNGARY!" Prussia screamed. I still felt the pain of the bites and scratches. Blood was pouring out from under my bandages. I screamed again, feeling myself once again trying to be pulled away from reality and into a horrific world.

"Help…me…I'M BEING PULLED AWAY AGAIN! HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed and cried and hoped that I wouldn't be pulled into the dark field again. Prussia held me in his arms. He seemed to be wondering what to do. I bet his mind is going to be consumed by the thing too…It took control of my mind, hurting me in my mind…Making fantasies in my head…But no, their not fantasies…whatever this thing does to me affects me in reality…It hurts me the same it would in reality…and since it can't come out of my mind, it has to hurt me inside it…Soon it's going to consume him too…and we'll both be helpless…_completely _helpless…

**NOTE: I don't like making things confusing so…if anyone is wondering, I didn't have a straight idea about this story at first, and now I do. Example: it started out as Prussia feeling lonely, but it wasn't just that. I wanted to make it a bit more…how you say…interesting. Review and say how it is so far. Oh! And while I was writing this I was listening to a song called 'Black Paper Moon.' It really sets the mood. So if you want to set the mood, listen to it on YouTube or something and read this chapter again. Well, I'll get up another chapter soon! Read it! Or the thing will get you! Nah, I'm not **_**that forceful**_** do whatever you want! Bye!**


	4. The Black And Silent Sky

"Are you ok?" I asked Hungary, once again covering up the other wounds that appeared on her body.

"Yeah…I think..." Hungary replied.

"What happened to you? How did you get these other wounds?" I asked.

"I d-don't know-"

"TELL ME! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW! JUST TELL ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO BE MAD, BECAUSE I AM RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, "…I'm sorry…for yelling. I just really want to help you…"

"It's ok…I got these from-" Hungary cut off, holding her head in pain and screaming again. I gripped her hand and told her it was ok. She calmed down and told me why she got the wounds. A couple minutes later I was trying to process what she had told me.

"So the thing is in your head, and it attacks you?" I questioned.

"Yes. And it hurts like it would in reality." Hungary answered, staying silent for awhile after. It seemed like she was having trouble breathing…I hope she won't die…

"Are you really ok?" I asked again. Hungary just remained silent, looking at the floor and crying. I saw her tears fall onto my carpet. I told her to go sleep in my bed, and that I would take my couch. She silently nodded and walked into my room, not even bothering to get changed, despite all the blood on her clothes. I didn't care that blood was going to be on my bed. It's not like it hasn't happened before…I sighed, staring at my TV. The stupid movie was still on. I turned my TV off and walked to my couch to lie down.

"Ug…I've gotten hurt by many things before…But it seems like even though I know this hasn't been going on for long...she's gotten hurt more than I ever did…" I whispered, falling asleep.

'_Where am I?' I asked myself. Just like the night before, I was lying down in the grassy field with no light. I was just silently staring up at the sky…the black, desolate, sky…I heard a scream. I faced towards the yellow patch of grass that I saw before. This time it had a hole in it. A grayish-white thing was running towards the hole at top speed. WHAT! THE THING IS PROBABLY ATTACKING HUNGARY! I ran towards the hole as fast as I could, but when I got close to the hole…I couldn't move…It's like the thing is preventing me from helping her! I looked inside the hole. WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON! When I looked inside the hole, it wasn't Hungary…It was me…_

**NOTE: I like how this chapter turned out! It turned out awesome. Sorry I cut it off there. It needs suspense! So, I hope you all liked the chapter! Review! Tell me what you think of it so far! WELL, that's all I have to say, sooo bye! **


	5. What Time Do I Have Left?

I suddenly woke up. I looked down at myself and saw blood all over my clothes. I felt a sharp and jabbing pain in my stomach. I looked at my clothes again and noticed a huge blood stain and a cut. I heard screams emit from my room. I immediately jumped up from the couch, despite the pain I was feeling, and ran into my room. When I looked around, I saw Hungary lying on the ground screaming and writhing in pain. I wanted to do something about it…but…there really wasn't much I could do…since I myself was bleeding…I fell down on the ground as well, feeling very hopeless, like I couldn't even stop what was going on.

"Prussia…Please help me…"

"I can't…"

"YES YOU CAN!"

"No I can't-"

"YES YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP YET! I…I haven't even been able to tell you that…"

"What? Tell me what?"

"I may as well not tell you if you're going to help."

"I am going to help you. I…I just…I'm hurt too…"

"What?"

"The thing attacked me in my dream…It only hurt me at night…For you…it's all the time I guess…"

"I think I know what you have to…do to help…me…"

"What?"

"You…You have to…Hold my hand…"

"Wha- Why?"

"I feel at ease when you hold my hand…It makes me feel comfortable. The thing can't attack me if you hold my hand. That's why yesterday when you held my hand I calmed down. It can't attack me."

"So…it's sort of like a shield?"

"I guess you could call it that. So…so it won't attack me again…or possibly you too…" Hungary stopped talking for a moment, blushing. "Can you hold my hand now? Please?"

"O-Ok…" I agreed, grabbing Hungary's hand. Hungary twitched a bit. She screamed, feeling the pain of the thing's attacks. I felt blood flow out of my wound. I held my stomach, where the cut was. It was really deep…and I'm losing blood fast…too fast…Hungary started crying, despite that the thing was not attacking her anymore. I tightened my grip on her hand. Her hand felt moist, and it was obviously blood. I rubbed my fingers over the gauze on her finger. Hungary was clearly in a lot of pain…I saw Hungary tense, and she was still crying…I can't cry…I just can't…I'm the Awesome Prussia…I…I have to cry…Tears streamed from my eyes, flowing like a rapid river. I can't let go yet. I have to try…to help her again. I wanted to get up…but the thing always attacks her…and I can't release her hand, so what am I going to do?

"I…I'm ok. I'm fighting it off in my mind…Get the first-aid kit. NOW!" Hungary cried. I jumped up from the ground, releasing her hand, and quickly running into my living room to get the first-aid kit. I ran back as fast as I could, but…I tripped over my feet. I was so close…so close to the door…so close to Hungary…but I dropped the first-aid kit…and I can no longer move…The thing is attacking me again…I felt a slash of pain in my neck. Blood fell to the floor. It seemed like it covered the floor completely now…Hungary screamed; she was being attacked too…Now…Now I felt hopeless…No…No I can't give up yet…I shouldn't give up…it's not over yet…I used the rest of the strength I had left and stood up, running into my room as fast as I could, dropping on the ground, and picking up the first-aid kit. I opened it quickly and hurried to get her wounds covered up, not even worrying about mine. The blood stopped flowing out of her wounds when I put the gauze on her. As for me…I don't think there is any way I will be able to survive…it's attacking again…


	6. As I Lay Dying

What am I going to do! Prussia just fainted…what am I going to do…I need to help him, but what should I do?

"Why did this even happen…? What is the stupid monster's motive, to hurt people and take their blood as a snack? What can I do about this? I hope you don't die…Prussia…Please…don't die…" I said, leaning towards Prussia and holding his hand. I need to help you. There aren't any more gauze left…and no more bandages either…He used all of them on my wounds…I'm still holding his hand…but it won't help him…will it? No, it won't work…it didn't work when he held my hand, because it still attacked him…I need to help him, he's dying. What can I do though! I started to panic, fearing Prussia's death. I suddenly got a good idea. I pulled off a couple of my bandages and covered up his wounds. He didn't have as much as I did, but a huge slash in his stomach was the one that made him faint. The bleeding…didn't really stop…He's going to die! I need more bandages! I ripped of more bandages and gauze frantically covering up more of Prussia's stomach wound. It helped. He helped me a lot…but I didn't notice…that I pulled off the bandages from the ones he had just put on…and he's still not awake…I checked his pulse and his breathing. Good…he's still alive…I'm so glad…I sat there for about an hour or so. Prussia finally woke up. When he did I cried. I cried like a waterfall. I hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

"I don't want you to die…So please…don't die…Don't!" I whispered. Prussia grabbed my hand.

"You're safe…I won't die…I won't as long as I'm in your arms…and if I do die…then at least…I got to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?"

"I…" I heard him whisper. Prussia fell limp. His grip was gone from my hand.

"NO! NO! Don't…Don't please…you can't…you can't die now…you can't…"

"I…love you…Hungary…" Prussia said. He fell limp again. He no longer had a pulse…and he no longer was breathing.

"No…You can't be dead…I can't lose you…" I said, holding Prussia in my arms, hugging him still. While tears ran down my cheeks, I kissed his forehead and said, "I love you…Prussia…" The attacks were still going on…Even more now that Prussia is dead…I got slashed everywhere. I didn't care anymore…

'_Take my life. I need to be with Prussia. Just kill me…'_

_One second, I was standing in a field…the next…crushed…by a meteor…I had died and I was now with Prussia._

'_Prussia…I love you…I'm so glad you're here with me again.' I said in the silence. We were no longer living, but as spirits, we stayed together, forever. _

The thing came because of hunger. It was hungry for blood. It no longer matters, because it killed and ate them. They now, remain spirits forever living in silence, in Prussia's house. The thing, was just a troubling situation…they both got through it though. Even though they are dead, they are happier than they used to be. Happier, no longer sad, or angry. They are spirits living forever in silence, happier.

**Note: I hope you all liked the story. Review please. I would love to hear how you guys react to this story. Give me criticism too. Go ahead. I don't care. Bye! **


End file.
